Talk:Jupiter Class Battlestar
Class name where does "jupiter" comes from the official name for this class of ship is "columbia" and the other "columbia class"(the on ethat looks like mercury class) is a non canon design from wolf shipyard. :"Juipter" is the official class name from The Science of Battlestar Galactica. Columbia was never the official class designation.Michael Seaman-Huynh (talk) 17:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::if i don't make a mistake it was the class of the galactica but it was modified on the official wiki :::Look in the Notes section of the "Official Wiki" you will see the following text: "In the 10th chapter of The Science of Battlestar Galactica, Galactica is refered to as a Jupiter-class battlestar by the VFX artist who designed her." This is the designation that is used here in the Prometheus story.Michael Seaman-Huynh (talk) 17:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::conflict The name Jupiter comes from the Science of Battlestar Galactica. In this book the writer says that we learn that the Pegasus is a Mercury and the Galactica a Jupiter in the episode Pegasus. Only the former class name is mentioned in the aired episode, but Jupiter remains the closest to Canon class name. The BSP tech team (a group of us who help Ryan to keep things consistent and flesh out technical background information) decided that Jupiter was the most appropriate name to use, and Ryan agreed. "Columbia" is not the official name and never has been. It is a popular fan name for the original series' battlestar class. Please note, yes the Columbia here is a non-canon design, but then so is the Nova class. BSP is not canon, it mealy attempts to remain consistent with canon. In addition, please sign your posts using ~~~~ and add a topic headed when you start a new thread. Phalanx-a-pedian (talk) 18:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I want to point out that I never agreed with naming the Galactica-type as a Jupiter Class. I was the sole person voting against the "Jupiter" and for the "Columbia." Because The Science of Battlestar Galactica is not officially canon, as appearing in the tv series. I feel strongly that since the "Columbia" is the more popular fan name for both TOS Galactica and TNS Galactica, that we should used it instead simple to avoid conflict i.e. us arguing over this. Also, if you think about it, Pegasus being a Mercury Class don't made a lot of sense in my opinion; since Pegasus is Greek and Merucry is Roman. I remained convince that Ryan decision to used Jupiter-Class and attempt to remain consisten with canon is a mistake; simple because BSG canon can be retcon. Allen Knott 5:43PM E.S.T. U.S. 3/3/2013. Allen, I know that you don't like many aspects of canon, but Ryan wishes to keep BSP as consistent with it as he reasonably can. The real world origin of the names is also entirely irrelevant as we know that the Colonials use a wide range of origins for their names. We have Greek, Roman, Norse, made up (like Galactica), simple words in various languages (Uned is Welsh for unit), we even have "Night Flight". I really don't get the point about conflict either, it's not like using something other the the most common is a problem, so long as we make it clear what we are referring to. Phalanx-a-pedian (talk) 23:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :While, that still don't mean that is not a mistake on Ryan part. I also thinking, Uned is silly for a Battlestar name and I don't view it as canon. I don't mind using Greek, Roman, Norse, or any other mythological name but let at least keep them the ship class name after the thing same. For example the Titan Class Battlestar, should be named for the Titans. Allen Knott 7:00PM E.S.T. U.S. March 3, 2013. ::No, it's not a mistake, it's an alternative. If your story is an AU intended to change fundamental aspect of the source material, then by all means, change any detail you want. However, when you're writing a story intended to expand on the source material (especially when the dream is that it would one day become a TV show to stand alongside the original), consistency with said source material is very important. They are different ways of doing things, neither is wrong. Why is Uned silly and Galactica not? In addition, while it's nice to, like in your example, name all Titan class Battlestars after Titans, there is no in-universe grounding for it. Phalanx-a-pedian (talk) 00:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, first I would love to get Leonidas made into a tv series; I think several stories are able to get made into a tv series. However, Ryan still have made mistake in my opinion regard how he finishing BSP. Also, yes my story is AU, for the sole purpose, of I got sick and tired of dealing with them retcon BSG and the stupid material for season 3 and 4. Uned is silly because is Welsh for unit and you wouldn't name a ship, Battleatar Unit. You correct there is no in-universe grouding for it. However, much of what Ryan, and myself do are not grouding in universe. For example, in-universe and according to canon, only 2 battlestars survived the fall (Pegasus and Galactica) and so everything is already an A.U. Allen Knott 8:14PM, March 3, 2013 E.S.T. U.S. ::::Except Leonidas never could as it is too close to the series but not different enough. And yes you may call a ship "Unit". In this case though, we don't know if Welsh ever existed as a language in universe. The name, in my opinion, actually has a nice ring to it; "Battlestar Uned". While the show does imply heavily that the Rag Tag Fleet are the only survivors it also give significant wiggle room for stories such as this one. The difference is that BSP could be conceivably an official part of the story (due to deliberate decisions by the author), BSL never could. Allen, I'm sick of you just criticising without being constructive. Either accept that BSP respects the canon of the show (as much as reasonably possible) and constructively contribute, or stop butting in. This story is not going to turn into the sort you would write, you need to accept that. Phalanx-a-pedian (talk) 08:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Clearly you have never read Leonidas or maybe only scan part of it. Leonidas is different enough than the series to be a TV Series. I reject all of Season 3. All of Season 4 (expect for Razor); and part of Season 1, 2, and the Miniseries. I have many Centurions characters, none exist with TNS. Cyrus, a 005 Centurion, leader of the Cylons Fundamentalist, is a Centurion who fought against the Colonies during the First Cylon War and for the Colonies during the Second Cylon War. I have a Number Seven, who had always oppose the renew Cylon attack against the Colonies and fought a war to prevent it. That is some of the difference between Leonidas and TNS. :::::Now, if they are other survivors, which according to RDM comments they are not, then Lee decision to settled on the planet was behind stupid. :::::BSL, is writing to tell the story better than TNS did; which in my opinion is only average. BSL, was started to tell the story correctly without the stupid of settled on our Earth; the stupid of the Cylons, who can killed 99% of humanity, destroyed the 12 colonies in a single day but can't finish all 1 old battlestar and 50K humans. :::::I don't care if you're sick of me. My purpose is to give an alternate voice and alternate opinion. If Ryan want to stick closer to BSG's canon, that is he decision. All I can do is to voice my concern with that decision. It better to be concern over BSP's canon. :::::I would never write BSP, first it Ryan's story, and second it largest don't cover any new ground than the series did. Second, it don't explore society, politicial, history issues like my series does. Part of my issues with the last two season 2 of BSG, is a daytime soap opea set in space, nothing more, nothing less. :::::BSL, I have a scene disussion the failure of democracy (did we get that in the series?) Another one of my critcising of Star Trek and finally a scene where I killed Roslin, my main character airlock her. Allen Knott 3:57am E.S.T. U.S. 3/4/2013. New Schematics Just to say i upload the latest shematics available on wolf shipyard and i've corrected some mistakes on the shematics:some anti air small turrets were missing on some schematics and the prometheus atlantia were still wrong schematics i made but all were corrected.Masterus1 (talk) 15:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC)